


In The Rain

by Vanyel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Also Demo is a smart, Pyro is a cutie, and no one can tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanyel/pseuds/Vanyel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro hasn't seen it before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Rain

Pyro pressed the filter of his gas mask against the window, watching the water droplets patter softly against the glass with an unreadable expression. Grinning, Demoman sidled up alongside him. “What, have yeh never seen rain before, laddeh?” he asked. To his surprise, the Pyro gave a slow nod, still captivated by the rain outside. The bomber raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Well, then why don’t yeh come outside with me an’ see it fer yerself?” Demo took one of Pyro’s gloved hands in his own, gently beginning to tug them towards the door.

With a muffled cry of alarm, Pyro yanked his hand away, shrinking back towards the window and shaking his head frantically. The sounds coming through the mask were clearly negatory, sounding almost frightened.

Extending his hand again, Demo chuckled softly. “Come on there, lad, a little water never hurt anybody, specially not someone completely covered all over like you. Shoot, it was a bloody miracle t’have a day back home in Scotland where it wasn’t either raining or lookin’ like rain!”

From nowhere, the familiar lighter appeared in one of Pyro’s hands, and they flipped it open, the small flame dancing freely above their fingers for a moment. The other hand came down, fingers waggling in a childish imitation of the rain, and brought it down over the flame, snuffing it out. Pyro flicked the lighter closed again, making a small sound as if to say, “so there”.

“Ah, so ye tried going outside in the rain afore, an’ it put out yer lighter flame?” At the slow answering nod, a broad smile spread across Demo’s face. “Then all yeh got ta do is build the little lighter its own umbrella!” Pyro stood, cocking their head in puzzlement, as the bomber paced over to the corner of the room, mumbling softly to himself. “I’m sure that toymaker scattered a few of his spare parts around here somewhere th’other day…aha!” He pulled out a few small scraps of metal, a short thin rod and an odd cupped piece, like a tiny misshappen bowl. “There, it’s copper, so that lighter o’ yours should be hot enough to weld these two lil’ beauties together.” A small chuckle escaped the bomber. “I may not have a dozen fancy science degrees or whatever, but I know a few things about the meltin’ point of the common metals.”

He walked back over holding the small pieces cupped in his hands, and Pyro eagerly snatched them up, flicking the lighter open and pressing the flame to the end of the thin rod, watching it slowly heat up and give off a soft glow, humming a tuneless tune. Soon, the tiny metal umbrella was finished, rod fused crudely to the cup. Pyro clutched it over his lighter tightly as Demo held the door open, beckoning gently with his other hand. “Come on, boyo, come on, yeh can do it,” he encouraged softly, watching the Pyro take slow, hesitant steps until they were out of the base. They held the lighter and umbrella out in front of them, letting it emerge into the rain first. A drop of water plinked onto the top of the tiny umbrella, and Pyro immediately retracted it with a fearful squeak, raising it to their eye level to check. The flame was still burning cheerily.

They relaxed, looking around with a muffled sigh of relief as they took a tentative step fully into the rain. The raindrops came down onto the mask, the pitter and patter much louder in person than it had been for them just listening and watching it on the window pane. Pyro’s foot came down in a small puddle with an adorable squishing sound, and they let out a wheezy giggle. Demo watched as they ran out into the rain and jumped into a bigger puddle like an excited puppy, a slow grin spreading across his face. “Well, would ya look at that,” he chuckled to the Sniper, who’d just walked into the room with his coffee and a slightly puzzled look on his face. The Pyro had sat in the puddle, shielding their lighter from the side splash with one gloved hand, and was looking up at the sky, the wheezy sound that had become recognized as their laugh echoing across the space. “Our little firebug’s never looked more home than out there in the rain.”


End file.
